


Feels Like Magic

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Kunten, M/M, Magic, Modern Society, Not much of a plot either, Short & Sweet, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, alternative universe, nct - Freeform, other characters are mentioned so i'm not tagging them, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Married for over four hundred and fifty years, some might say you'd get bored of each other. Kun and Ten think differently.





	Feels Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n_ikuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_ikuman/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote this as the result of a request someone made me for a tweet I did. It's basically wholesome husbands being together while being magical beings. That's it. 
> 
> Enjoy <3.
> 
> [Dedicated to this person!](https://twitter.com/n_ikuman) she makes wonderful artworks and you guys should definitely check her out!!

People say, well, mortals say, that as you grow old, your perspective on death changes as the days go by. Getting closer to old age is viewed as scary, while being young and looking half your age is celebrated. Once you pass thirty birthdays are no longer a thing you celebrate, but a day you dread till it comes by again.

If Ten’s being honest, he’s lost count of how many birthdays he’s experienced. He knows his age perfectly well –five hundred and ninety-five years, thank you very much—but having lived in times where birthday parties weren’t necessarily a thing and people barely lived past the age of thirty, right before they could start and dread their own age, Ten had lost quite a few birthdays along the way.

Not that it mattered much. As an immortal, birthdays weren’t all that important and special. After all, you experienced them a lot. But, Ten supposed he had had a very different upbringing compared to some other immortal beings, because as of right now, he was being dragged to the leader of the vampire coven in Seoul his birthday party.

Ten wasn’t entirely sure on the exact age Johnny was turning, but that was okay. Kun walked like he knew and had even taken the time to brew a celebratory potion –a special beer that tastes and goes down the throat like human blood—and write a card, like he did every single year when Johnny celebrated his birthday.

Well, not Johnny, per se. His underlings always pressed on the fact that when Johnny was younger –up until his three hundred—never had people to celebrate with. From the moment Johnny found the coven, he was among other beings like him and therefore forced to celebrate his birthday every year.

Last year, with a glass of red wine with a hint of B-negative blood –the best, according to the vampire. Honestly, Ten wouldn’t know—in hand, Johnny had proclaimed the only good thing he gets from these parties is Kun’s potions.

Kun, the weak hearted soul that he is, now brewed the potion for Johnny whenever the vampire asked. Ten wasn’t sure why the older decided to bring it as a present, wrapped and all, considering Johnny had asked him to bring some.

‘’Do you think we can sneak out after an hour or so?’’ Ten yawned, clutching Kun’s hand in his as they stand on the subway. A great invention, according to Kun. Ten found it rather useless, considering they could just warp to the coven. But no, the older warlock—by two whole years! —had begged Ten to take the subway.

Kun chuckled, shaking his head. ‘’We might manage.’’ Kun looked tired himself, slight bags under his eyes that Ten had offered to charm away for the night but Kun had shrugged off. Kun liked the mortal qualities that came with being a simple warlock, while Ten always just charmed little things like that away.

Ten rolled his eyes, ‘’Johnny will just have to deal with the fact that we’re both two hard working people.’’ He booped Kun’s nose to emphasize his words, getting a small smile from his husband in return.

‘’Two hard working people, huh? Who’s the one who’s back in college again?’’ Ten groaned, dropping his head against Kun’s shoulder. Being an immortal brought along a lot of time to kill, which Ten used to get degree after degree.

He’d been to Oxford, Cambridge, a small university in Germany back in the seventeen hundreds and one in China in nineteen hundred. Before Kun and Ten had settled themselves and Kun’s shop in Seoul just about a hundred years ago, the two of them were residents of the Badlands in Hong Kong.

And before that they’d lived in a tiny house in Paris, but right now, things were fine in Seoul. They still owned their properties in said cities and often visited, warped back and forth, but Seoul was their home base.

And since Ten was now attending Seoul University and majoring in philosophy, it came in handy. ‘’Hey! It’s interesting! I lived during these era’s, okay? For all I know I could’ve been Kant’s best friend if I had tried a little harder.’’ Ten pouted at the chuckle Kun let out, the train stopping and the two of them getting off.

‘’Of course, my love, of course. Just like I could have met Willem of Orange during that brief period we spent in The Netherlands.’’ Ten rolled his eyes, mocking his husband by sticking out his tongue. Kun snorted, ‘’How very adult of you.’’

They made their way down the street, the soft summer breeze just warm enough for a summer coat, nothing too thick and warm needed. As they turned a corner, Ten clutched Kun’s hand tighter, walking into the dark alleyway.

‘’Why do vampires like black so much? Really? Dark alleyways? Couldn’t they have just chosen, I don’t know, a mansion out in the country or something?’’ Ten rambled, a shiver running down his spine as they stopped in front of a graffiti mural of two fangs that was all too familiar.

‘’ _Recludo_.’’ The password rolled off of Kun’s tongue with ease, the wall shifting for them but invisible to the mortal eye. Ten sighed, closing his eyes before stepping inside.

The waft of heavy perfume that hit them almost immediately after the wall had closed up again had Ten scrunching his nose, similar to the way Kun’s hand flew up to close it. ‘’ _Christ_.’’ Kun cursed, making Ten chuckle.

‘’Do you think he invited those werewolves over?’’

‘’It would explain the scent, my god.’’ Kun continued to complain under his breath till they reached the main area, where music was playing and people were seated or dancing among the room.

‘’My favourite magicians!’’ Yeah, Ten was leaving this party as soon as he could. He eyed Kun, who seemed to agree, as they both straightened up in order to prepare for Johnny’s greeting. The vampire latched onto Ten’s shoulder, his weight a little too overbearing for the smaller male.

‘’Jesus, calm down.’’

‘’We’re not magicians.’’ Kun retorted, saving Ten from Johnny’s embrace by pulling him off. Johnny laughed, taking a sip of the dark red liquid in his glass. Ten shivered once more.

‘’Fine, whatever. Glad you guys came! Just so you know, Exodius is here too. All nine of them! God that pack is shrinking by the day, it’s kind of sad, don’t you think?’’ Ten nor Kun had time to answer, Johnny being called off by someone from his own coven.

‘’What do you say? Get a glass of wine and leave when they’re empty?’’ Kun offered, taking Ten’s hand. They walked as close to the wall as they could, not having spotted any of their other friends in the dark room yet, and Ten nodded.

‘’I’ll chug mine.’’

After Jungwoo and Jaehyun, another pair of vampire friends Ten and Kun had cursed themselves with, showed up at the couch the warlocks had been seated on, one glass of wine turned into two.

Ten didn’t mind as Jaehyun told them about their lovely vacation to Norway, something Taeyong had provided them with for their last anniversary. For vampires, the couple was still quite young. Jaehyun was about one hundred and ten, while Jungwoo was a year younger. They were cute, though. And Ten liked talking to Jungwoo.

‘’Yangyang called this morning, by the way.’’ After the vampire duo got up to dance with some of their friends, Ten and Kun were left in their own little bubble. Ten was tempted to cast an actual bubble around them, but was reprimanded by Kun after suggesting it.

‘’How is he doing?’’ Kun smiled. ‘’He’s doing alright. Hendery and Yukhei are treating him well for now. I really hope he finds his place in that coven.’’ Yangyang was a warlock that the duo had met in their years in Hong Kong. He was young, barely reaching one hundred, and very inexperienced. He took to them for lessons and guidance, and was a very respected warlock as of now.

He lived in homes designed for warlocks that had none. Technically, Yangyang didn’t have a home. However, after meeting his boyfriend Hendery—a vampire around the same age—he’d moved to the coven Hendery was a part of. It wasn’t odd for warlocks to be part of a coven. Every coven had one they’d turn too in hard times, but Yangyang had permanently moved in.

‘’I’m glad. He should visit soon.’’ Kun hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his wine. ‘’shall we take our leave? I really don’t want to run into Chanyeol-hyung when he’s drunk.’’ Ten chuckled, nodding before rising from the couch.

‘’Can we please just take a portal? I really don’t want to bother with the subways again for today.’’ Kun rolled his eyes, but nodded.

‘’let’s say goodbye and we’ll be off.’’

 

 ÷

 

‘’Honey, I’m home!’’ Last time Ten had mentioned that, Kun ended up having white hair after walking out of their shared bedroom. Ten laughed at the memory, toeing off his shoes and dropping his backpack onto the floor next to the shoe pile.

‘’Welcome back!’’ After a late-night lecture, Ten was usually greeted with Kun somewhere in their apartment, reading a book or watching television, some sort of potion brewing in their shared cauldron or the plants in the hallway singing because they had just been fed.

Today, Ten found Kun seated on the couch, a book in hand and the television on for background noise. They never actually watched television. It was more of an accessory, something to convince the mortal neighbours that they were normal people like them.

Their library—a bookcase enchanted to have infinite space by opening into a secret room filled with books—was insanely huge due to their shared love of literature. While Ten enjoyed the older books, biographies of philosophers and historians all around the world in original pressing, Kun thoroughly enjoyed his fair share of young adult books from this generation.

‘’How was class?’’ Ten sat down next to his husband, immediately placing his head in the elder’s lap, a sigh leaving his lip. Kun understood, putting down his copy of ‘Paper Towns’ in order to card his hands through Ten’s hair.

‘’Rough.’’ Ten didn’t need to say more. The way he had sat down was more than enough for Kun, who simply helped the other relax by petting his hair and bending down every so often to place a soft kiss on Ten’s cheek.

‘’Can you keep the hair?’’ After a couple minutes of silence, Kun had to laugh at Ten’s question. ‘’I don’t know how I brewed the potion wrong, so I have no idea how to keep it like this, my love.’’ The smaller warlock whined in Kun’s lap, turning his body to face the man in question.

‘’We’ll find a way.’’ Ten stated, before closing his eyes as Kun’s hands carded through his hair.

They may have been together for centuries, been through so many things together and even had a brief period where they didn’t talk –it was only a month, but it was hell for the both of them—Ten could still appreciate Kun, still loved him with his entire being and was ready to spend the rest of eternity with this man, this magical man by his side.

Going to that supernatural meeting was one of the best things Ten had decided to do, despite the witch hunts going on all over Europe. Kun had been there, obviously having warped from someplace else –China, Ten later learned—while Ten had warped himself over from Thailand to Germany. Hundreds of people attended and among all of those, Ten and Kun were seated at the same table.

Conversations flowed easy that night and before they knew it, they were stumbling into Kun’s house, still dizzy from the combination of alcohol and the traveling. At first, Ten had regretted their one night stand, but after waking up next to Kun with his arms wrapped Ten’s waist, the Thai couldn’t find it in himself to say no to Kun’s request to stay for breakfast.

Breakfast had turned into lunch and then Ten stayed for dinner, keeping the Chinese man company in his house, something they would now call traditional Chinese, somewhere in the mountains. Ten was able to hear the goats outside while Kun and him got to know each other.

Their separation didn’t last long before Kun packed up his belongings and decided to move to Thailand, where he felt right at home between the chaos that was Ten’s life. Moving around the world, meeting different people and experiencing so many different cultures was the best passing of time Ten could have ever imagined, and he had plans to do it a whole lot more.

Ten truly loved Kun.

‘’Whatcha thinking about, love?’’ Kun broke the silence. Ten smiled at him, ‘’Just,, us.’’ Kun chuckled, ‘’That’s a lot to think about.’’

Ten remembered their wedding. Officially, they didn’t get married till 2001, when the Netherlands made gay marriage legal, but for them and their family and friends, they held a party back in Paris, with flowers and magic decorating the hall and alcohol tainting their words.

‘’It’s a good thing to think about.’’ Kun hummed, leaning down to kiss Ten on the cheek. ‘’That, I do agree with.’’

‘’I love you, you know?’’ Kun laughed, shaking his head at the small man on his lap, who pouted once more. ‘’I love you too, you dork.’’

**Author's Note:**

> find me!
> 
>  
> 
> [my twit](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/)


End file.
